


To Hold Her Hand

by WardofWinters (QoLife)



Series: Fablehaven One-Shots [1]
Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: F/M, Humor, Kendra will never live it down, No one appreciates it, The fairies love it, Trying too hard, Verl is trying, and seth for the entertainment, but Verl, except the fairies, let it rest, please, there is something called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QoLife/pseuds/WardofWinters
Summary: Verl is going to do it, he's going to get Stan's blessing!
Relationships: Kendra Sorenson/Verl, onesided Verl/Kendra Sorenson
Series: Fablehaven One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	To Hold Her Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts

Verl swallowed nervously, flattening his nice shirt as he approached the big house.

Now was the time. He had flowers, a lovely bust of Kendra that he made himself, some jewels that he managed to convince Newel and Doren to give him, and an essay about why he would be worthy.

He was going to do it! He was going to ask Stan for his blessing!

He was- He was- he was going to throw up, he can’t do this. What was he thinking! Why would Stan approve of him!

Yes, he would worship the beautiful blossom that Kendra is, but she’s so beautiful, so perfect, how could he ever be worthy!

Best to give up now. Yes, that would be best.

No need to needlessly embarrass himself when he already knows the answer.

He turned to leave.

“Oh Verl, what are you doing here?”

He froze, it was Dale.

“Uh”

Dale looked him over. Uh oh.

“Did you need to speak to Stan?”

Well, looks like there’s no going back now.

“Um, ye-“ Verl almost tripped over the grass, “I” his voice cracked, “YEs… I uh, I do need to speak with,” tripped again, “WITH STan… uh…yeah.”

Nailed it.

Dale stared.

“ANYWAYS, can I uh, Can I speAK to him?”

“Uh, sure? I’ll… I’ll grab him. You just… wait… right there… and don’t move.”

Dale turned to leave and Verl gave a big sigh of relief.

Okay, looks like he can do this. He can ask for Stan’s blessing to court Kendra!

It was a few minutes of Verl standing there, fairies hovering nearby twittering something he didn’t understand.

Then, like a radiant angel, Kendra appeared in his sight, three fairies hovering by her, twinkling bell voices conversing in a manner Verl couldn’t understand. Verl’s eyes followed her as she wove through the gardens, talking to the fairies, not just the three around her, but pausing to speak to other ones hovering by the plants.

She was so beautiful, so amazing, so per-

“Verl”

Verl blinked, spinning around suddenly to stare at Stan, who had appeared while he’d been admiring the perfection that was Kendra.

Right, here to ask for a blessing.

“Dale said you needed to speak to me?”

“Ye- yEs I, I did… uH.” He scrambled to organize his items, before offering the essay he’d painstakingly written.

The fairies twittered.

“I woULd liKE to ask for yoUr blessing to- uh- to court Kendra. Uh… That is an essay I wrote to- um… to uh, to show you that.. that I would take the best care – care of her, she is.. She is worthy of only the bestandIknowI’mnotthatbutIwouldliketotrytoprovethatIcancareforherlikesheshouldbecaredforand-“

“Okay Verl, that’s enough. I think I’ve heard enough.”

Oh! This was it, he was going to get permission and Kendra and him would date and it would be lovely and magical and she was just such a perfect angel he would do everything he could to make her life perfect just like her and-

“I’m sorry that I can’t give my blessing.”

… What.

“It’s nothing against you Verl, but Kendra is very young. And she had a bad experience just a year ago. I’m not giving my blessing to anyone right now. And well, you’re a satyr. If you can prove, without bothering Kendra, that you would be devoted to her. Then maybe, one day, far in the future, after discussing it with Kendra, and depending on if she shows interest, I might give my blessing.”

Oh, so one day, he just had to stay completely devoted to her and never look at another girl (or boy) ever. He can do that, who else could hold my attention.

“Anyways, uh, thankyou for the…. Essay… and ah, I’ll see you later.”

“Oh! Um, yes… Ah, could you.. Um, could you bring,” Verl held out the package and the flowers and the jewels, “Could you bring these to Kendra? As a token of my appreciation?”

Stan grimaced but nodded, “Yes, but you can’t approach her with this stuff again. Not without her explicit permission. If you’re not courting it’s uh” He seemed to think, “It’s not appropriate! Yes… so no more of these gifts.”

Verl nodded, “Got it!”

He would just make the gifts for when he could court her! Keeping them tucked away until she could see them with her perfect gaze!

Verl would wait for an eternity for Kendra, and longer if she demanded it.

++++++++++

Seth was cracking up.

Kendra had her head on the table groaning while Stan shook his head.

“Sorry, I think I got him off your back for a little while though.”

“I can’t believe” wheeze, “I can’t believe Verl actually asked.” Seth found it oh so funny apparently.

The fairies had found it hilarious as well, didn’t hesitate to tell Kendra all about it. And all about the fact that Verl was already planning numerous gifts for when he could court her.

Yay.

“Well, at least you’re free of him for a little while?” Warren said hesitantly, patting Kendra’s back.

“Hopefully forever.” Kendra mumbled, head down on the table.

“HAHA, maybe he’ll try again next week!”

“Noooooooo.”


End file.
